


Te Quiero Mucho

by ellebeedarling



Series: Things Unexpected [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Thirty chapters of smut, fluff, and PWP featuring James and John ofThings Unexpected.





	1. Naked Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This began with a [smutty prompt list](https://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com/post/157631873869/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion) on tumblr forever ago. I posted the first few chapters there and then got distracted by different things. I decided to try again. It didn't happen in 30 days, nor will it this time, but I will finish all the prompts... eventually. :)
> 
> Non-sequential chapters unless otherwise stated. 
> 
> For now expect an update approximately once per week. We'll see how that goes. 
> 
> Unbetaed, which means all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> And, fyi - because this is important to me - these drabbles are based on an already established, loving, committed relationship. They are part of an ongoing series based on mShep/James. If you want to get the full story, go back and re-read Things Unexpected. And the sequel to that story is in the works (I PROMISE!!) it is just taking me way longer than anticipated! :) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Title translation = I love you very much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no actual smut in this chapter, just thinking of it, and sleepy, naked cuddles. :)

Shepard was propped against the headboard, fighting sleep, and trying to slog his way through the latest report on troop movements from Admiral Hackett. Not that it wasn't important, but he sorta wished that he could just say to hell with it and go to sleep. It was hard to remember the last time he'd had a good night's rest. Since the war started, he'd been on the go, nonstop, putting out fires all over the damned galaxy as if he were the only soldier the Alliance had left, as if he couldn't be of better use somewhere else. It was his own damned fault for not ever being able to say no to anyone, he supposed.

 

Midway through a yawn, the bathroom door swished open and James came sauntering out wrapped in nothing but a towel. John had forgotten the man was even in there – a bad sign in his book. He wasn't sure if it was exhaustion or just that his brain was on overload, but he'd missed out on a prime opportunity there. James was a specimen, no doubt, but James in the shower – huge, powerful muscles slicked with water as it cascaded down his body – was truly a sight to behold. The way his body trembled at John's touch, quivering in anticipation, as steam clouds billowed around their heads, muffling everything, increasing the delirious euphoria, was nothing short of poetic, and if Shepard had any way with a pen whatsoever, he could and would write volumes on the lone subject of shower sex with James Vega.

 

He sighed and tossed the datapad down on his blanket covered lap.

 

James grinned at him, letting the towel drop away, and John's sapphire eyes swept the length of him. A wide smile spread his lips, and he was already getting hard just by imagining all the things he wanted to do to James right now. When the younger man was only a few steps from the bed, he took a flying leap, landing with a hard bounce and nearly jostling John right out onto the floor, grinning as he wrapped a strong arm around Shepard's waist to keep him in place. Their heads knocked together, and they fell onto the bed, giggling and sprinkling kisses here and there.

 

James was fun. Something Shepard's life had been sorely missing before he'd met the man. And right this minute, he was warm and comfortable. His skin was pink and hot from the shower, and John just couldn't resist nuzzling against the broad expanse of his chest. He smelled so good – clean, with a hint of citrus from the soap, underlined with that essence that was so uniquely James and made him think of coming home. Shepard breathed it in, letting it soak into his soul and soothe the threadbare edges of his nerves and brain.

 

Steady, muscled arms enveloped him, drawing him in until the world faded and there was nothing in the universe but this – the two of them wrapped around each other and holding on as if their very lives depended on it. And maybe they did. Maybe Shepard needed this touch, this connection, more than he'd ever needed anything else in his entire life, because the thought of living without it made him sick and terrified, though he wouldn't dare admit it.

 

His eyes drifted closed as he inhaled deeply, cementing the feeling of being safe and loved and protected into the deepest parts of him. His eyes stayed closed just a little too long, and he felt, more than heard, James' huff of laughter. And despite how he'd just been imagining delicious and naughty things that he and James could do together, he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and end this bliss of just lying here so snug and cozy. Instead, he burrowed closer, naked bodies pressing tight against one another, arms and legs tangling together.

 

The last thing his waking brain registered was another soft kiss to his head and a murmured, “Love you, Loco.”

 

 


	2. Naked Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the chapter title says, kissing while naked. I promise you that there will be actual smut in this fic, just... not in this chapter. lol I still think what is here is sweet and hot! :) 
> 
> This chapter and the two following are sequential.

For the last week and a half, he and Shepard had been passing each other, barely having ten minutes at a time together. Somehow their shifts had ended up opposite one another, and as James was coming in to hit the sack, John was on his way out the door and vice versa. Most days, they managed little more than a quick kiss in passing. Once they'd managed a couple hasty blow jobs when John was heading to bed and James to the armory. Other than that, it was just jerking off while thinking about the other and telling him about it later. Something had to give. For six months he and Shepard had spent nearly every waking moment together, and plenty of sleeping moments as well. Damned if James didn't miss the man now that they were in the thick of the war to end all wars.

 

He stretched under the covers, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and trying to wait just a few minutes longer for Shepard to come up to bed. His duty shift started in less than thirty minutes, but he held out hope until the last possible second. Realizing that it wasn't going to happen today, James sighed and threw the covers off and headed for the shower, entertaining secret fantasies about John joining him and running his strong, calloused hands all over the sculpted lines of James' body. Down they would travel until he was gripping... Damn. They really needed to figure out a way to carve a little time for one another.

 

Swatting at the shower control, he stopped the water and toweled off, wrapping it around his waist when he was done then brushing his teeth. He hung the towel up and stepped out of the bathroom in time to see Shepard slipping his skivvies off, ready to crawl into the bed he'd just vacated.

 

“Loco!”

 

“Morning, Jimmy... or good night. Hell, I don't even know if I'm coming or going at this point.” John fell into the bed face first, and released a drawn out groan, body shuddering as he relaxed into the mattress. “God it feels good to lay down.”

 

“Would have felt better if you'd gotten here ten minutes ago,” James chided.

 

Shepard let out a whine, then rolled over. His naked form was a thing of beauty, and James was shameless in his perusal, lifting one corner of his mouth in a smirk. “See something you like, Lieutenant?” Shepard asked with a smug grin of his own.

 

“You have no damned idea, but I'm going to be late for my shift if I don't go now, and my boss is kind of a hard ass.” He winked, and Shepard huffed a laugh, crooking a finger to beckon James closer. The younger man crawled up the bed until he was hovering over Shepard's body, gazing into sapphire eyes that reflected the same love and adoration he felt.

 

The first kiss was soft and sweet, just a gentle press of lips, but neither man was satisfied with so little. Shepard curled his fingers around the back of James' neck and held him closer, tilting his head to get a better angle. James was the one to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into John's mouth at the first available opportunity. One of John's hands fiddled with the short hair on top of James' head while the other swirled lazy patterns across the taut muscle of his back. James held himself up with one hand and cupped Shepard's jaw with the other, fingers prickling against the older man's whiskers. He nipped lightly at Shepard's lower lip, pinching it between his teeth and tugging it along with him as he pulled away. John's eyes were closed, breath coming in heavy gusts. James could feel the evidence of Shepard's desire pressing against his stomach, leaving a little sticky spot behind. Leaving this was perhaps the hardest thing James had ever done in his life, but with one last peck of their lips, he began climbing off the bed.

 

“Wait... where are you going?” Shepard's voice was rough and broken and almost panicked.

 

“I have to go to work,” James whined. “It wouldn't look good for me to be late, and I'd never be able to look Esteban in the eyes again if I was late because we were up here fucking.”

 

Shepard poked his bottom lip out in a pout, “But...” He waved a hand at his crotch, “What am I supposed to do with this?”

 

James muttered something in Spanish that John barely heard, but got the basic gist of. He gave James his best pleading expression in hopes the younger man would change his mind, but James just gave him an apologetic shrug and turned toward the closet. “Dammit, Vega... Just.. five minutes won't hurt anything.”

 

“Uh-huh... and if it were anyone else on this ship shirking responsibility to get laid?”

 

Shepard frowned at him some more. “When the hell did _you_ become the voice of reason in this relationship?”

 

James laughed and zipped his trousers, pulling his usual gray t-shirt over his head. His gray t-shirt that was a size too small and showed off every single curve and divot underneath. Shepard shuddered, his still-hard cock twitching. James grinned at him, leaning over him to brush their lips together once more. “If you want to abuse your authority, use it to get us switched to the same damn duty shift,” he admonished. “In the mean time, you're just going to have to think about me while you rub one out.”

 

Shepard whimpered, clutching desperately at the younger man's shirt, while James laughed and pried his fingers open. “You're evil, Jimmy,” John huffed.

 

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

 

“I love parts of you at least,” Shepard said, brow furrowing in mock anger.

 

James cupped Shepard's balls, then gave his cock a few torturous strokes as their lips moved against each other some more. “Think about me,” he said with one last kiss, then turned and headed for the door, leaving Shepard hard and needy on the bed. One last glance at the Commander saw him stroking himself with long, firm pulls and grinning wickedly at the younger man. “You should come up here for lunch,” Shepard called to him, and James could have sworn Shepard's grin widened when he swallowed.

 

“Yeah, I'll... uh... yeah,” James tripped out the door, and Shepard's laugh was the last thing he heard as it closed between them.

 


	3. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, the chapter title says it all. And yay smut! lol
> 
> Time wise, this immediately follows chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The #3 prompt on the list was First Time, but that takes place in [chapter 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9783548/chapters/23450817) of Things Unexpected, and I didn't want to change that part of the story. I will make it up by adding another chapter so that you'll still get 30, and hey, if you want to read about their first time, follow the link. It'll be like a bonus! ;)

There were times when Shepard admired James' dedication to his job. Right this very minute was not one of those times. He watched with a healthy dose of disappointment as James dressed and prepared for his day as if his lover wasn't lying on the bed harder than he'd ever been in his life. John really had to fight the urge to throw a temper tantrum. As if it hadn't been bad enough that James had come out of the shower all naked and sexy and smelling like heaven, he'd crawled on top of John and kissed him silly, until all Shepard could think about was the hot, hard body on top of him and the throbbing between his legs. And now, here he was hard, leaking, and needy, and James was... leaving.

 

All his pleas and attempts to get James back into bed had failed, and now he was all alone and so horny it felt like he might crawl right out of his skin. With a resigned sigh, he rolled over onto his side and yanked the covers up over his naked body, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. His erection wasn't going away, however, cock twitching every so often to remind him that it needed some sort of attention. “Fuck,” he muttered, flopping onto his back and scrubbing his face with his hands. There was no way he was going to get any sleep if he didn't do something about this.

 

It had been way too damn long since he and James had had more than a few minutes alone together, but the memory of James' body on top of his, James' lips against his, was enough to get his engine humming. Closing his eyes, visions of his lover filled his mind – bronzed skin stretched over rippling muscle, those tattoos that he just loved to run his tongue over, those two dimples right at the top of his ass cheeks that fit John's thumbs perfectly.

 

He started by barely fluttering his fingers along his shaft, just feather light touches that had heat curling through his veins and settling low in his gut. His breath was already short and panting, and he knew he wasn't going to last long once he started stroking in earnest. Grabbing the lube they kept in the bedside table, he squeezed a dollop into his palm and smeared it all over his throbbing cock, hissing at the icy sensation. Once the gel warmed up, it was all too easy to imagine that his hand was James' mouth, hot and wet. Those big, brown eyes staring up at him, full of love and desire, and Shepard just wanted James there. Wanted to feel him, taste him, hear his garbled moans as the younger man swallowed his cock over and over.

 

With one last twist of his fist and a shout that James probably heard from five floors down, Shepard came, making a mess of his stomach and chest. His limbs were trembling and heavy as he grabbed his dirty underwear off the floor to swipe at the mess. He was far from sated. Physical release was one thing, but he just missed Jimmy. He missed the intimacy of spending time with his lover, of soft kisses and shared moments. Rolling over in the bed, he faced James' side. Empty and cold, and Shepard felt lonely in a way that was difficult to comprehend. Reaching out, he rested his hand on Jimmy's pillow, fingers circling the indentation where his lover's head had been hours ago, and he sighed again, throwing off the covers and pulling his uniform back on – minus the underwear.

 

Lieutenant Hawkins was just sitting down to breakfast with the new duty roster, when he looked up to see his CO towering over him, a stern look set in his features. “Is... there something I can do for you, Commander?” he asked meekly.

 

Shepard relaxed somewhat, realizing he probably looked furious. “Make sure Lieutenant Vega and I are on the same duty shift from now on,” he ordered, keeping enough bite in his words to ensure that he would be obeyed.

 

“Of course, sir,” Hawkins stammered. “I'm sorry, sir. It.. was simply an oversight on my part before.”

 

“It's fine,” Shepard said, a little less gruff. A very little. “Just make sure it doesn't happen again.”

 

“Aye, sir.”

 

 


	4. Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time wise, immediately follows chapter 3. This is the last chapter of stuff that was already posted on Tumblr before. From here on out it's all new, never-before seen! ;)

Shepard made a beeline for the hangar bay, grabbing Vega by the shirt and forcing him behind a stack of crates and out of sight. The Commander's lips collided with the Lieutenant's, forceful and insistent. “Come back upstairs, Jimmy,” he demanded.

 

“Johnny-”

 

“Don't make me order you,” Shepard said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

 

Vega groaned and pulled Shepard to him again. “You're killing me here, Johnny.”

 

“I miss you,” John sighed, tucking his face against James' throat.

 

Strong hands caressed the back of Shepard's head. “I miss you too, Johnny-boy.” He felt James' neck twist, soft lips against his cheek, then a husky, murmured, “Did you think about me and jack off?”

 

“Yes,” Shepard huffed petulantly. “It's not the same.”

 

Fingers slid under the hem of his rumpled uniform shirt, and Shepard suppressed a shiver. “Tell me,” James whispered, hot breath ghosting across John's cheek, and this time, he couldn't contain the tremor that wracked his body. The large hand palmed Shepard through his fatigues, and John felt his erection coming back to life. His entire being ached with need for James, and he sagged against the younger man, biting back a whine and a moan at the same time. James wrapped one arm around Shepard's waist, practically holding him up as John melted into him. His other hand continued his assault on Shepard's crotch, stroking through his pants until he was painfully hard once more.

 

“Y-you were... sucking me,” Shepard panted out, head falling back in bliss as his lover brought him ever closer to oblivion. “Your lips and... tongue... and...” James cut off the loud moan that was about to escape, shoving his tongue past the man's teeth to explore his mouth thoroughly. Then he spun them, deftly switching their positions until Shepard's back was pressed against the stack of crates, and abandoning John's mouth, James dropped to his knees. Shepard was so far gone with desire and exhaustion, that he didn't protest, just watched in awe as James flicked open his pants and dug his erection out. The younger man grinned up at him for the lack of underwear, and Shepard merely shrugged, fingers carding gently through the Lieutenant's hair.

 

James' tongue flicked out, tasting the salty tang of pre-cum that sat on Shepard's tip, the underlying notes of bitter essence also hit him, remnants of what John had done alone in their quarters. Shepard bit the heel of his hand when James took him in, all the way to the back of his throat, trying desperately not to give them away, muffled voices in the distance, reminding them they weren't alone. Nimble fingers teased his balls as James' tongue ravished him. Slow and precise, James moved, sliding Shepard's cock through wet lips, twirling his tongue around the head of him, dipping into the slit at the top.

 

Mind nearly wiped with the pleasure of his lover between his legs, John let his head fall back again, rejoicing in the gentle scrape of teeth up his shaft, the flickering of James' tongue against the little vee where his foreskin attached to the head. It was perfect. It was bliss.

 

Gathering saliva with a fingertip, James massaged the ring of Shepard's entrance before pushing past the tight muscle to the knuckle and finding his prostate. John whimpered, head snapping up, and found James' eyes wide with warning, the man willing him to be quiet before they were busted. Shepard bit his lip, unable to keep from rocking his hips forward, cock desperate for more of James' heat. His climax rose slowly since he'd just taken care of things himself before coming down here, but James just kept at it, alternating his rhythm, keeping him off balance, until Shepard was nearly driven mad with lust.

 

His fingers worked into James' hair, gripping tightly as the pressure built, and he couldn't stop himself thrusting into his lover's mouth. James welcomed him in, relaxing his jaw until the tip of Shepard's cock was lodged in his throat and he felt the warm rush of fluid, the shaking of John's hips as his muscles tensed beyond his control. James pulled off, cum dribbling down his chin, and gasped for air before catching his lover's eyes. They were droopy with satisfaction and sleepiness, and James laughed quietly at the almost sweet expression on Shepard's face. Rising from his crouch, James pulled John's pants back up, closing them, then wrapped a strong arm around his waist again, guiding the man toward the elevator.

 

Shepard fell into the bed once more, pulling James down with him, and hearing none of his protests. After making sure his lover was taken care of just as well as he had been, John curled himself around the younger man's body and drifted off to sleep.

 


	5. Clothed Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These chapter titles! lol... They're the prompts from the list, but they sound funny to me. Or maybe I'm just childish! haha! Anyway, I feel like there's a good bit of overlap in some of these (situations, positions, etc) but.. I'm trying to make each story unique and centered around the chapter title/prompt. 
> 
> On that note... this chapter contains frottage and semi-public sex, also drunken sex between two consenting adults in a committed relationship. If any of these give you pause, you may want to wait for the next one. :)

The bass of the club reverberated in Shepard's chest and skull, and he had just enough alcohol in his system to let himself go completely. He knew he couldn't dance to save his sorry ass – James knew it too – but it didn't stop James from wanting him to, nor Shepard from trying to make his lover happy. Besides, when he was this drunk, he didn't look half bad out here. At least that's what he told himself to stay motivated.

 

Motivation flowed a little more freely when he felt James' hands on his hips, lips at his ear as the younger man ground against his ass. This was the real reason he liked dancing with Jimmy Vega. His lover just couldn't keep his damn hands to himself when he was drinking, and it made Shepard hotter than anything. The heat and sweat and friction as their bodies writhed together set his nerves to tingling, and before he really realized what he was doing, Shepard spun in his lovers arms and shuffled them back into a dark alcove, away from prying eyes, and the dance continued against a wall.

 

They were both a little out of their minds at the moment, heads swimming with alcohol and primal music and unadulterated lust, and Shepard rolled his hips into James' just as their mouths fused together. At this point not even a reaper attack could separate them. “How long has it been since someone made you come in your pants?” Shepard asked his lover, a little surprised at his own audacity.

 

Were they really going to do this right here?

 

“Been awhile,” James admitted, perking up at the light in Johnny's eyes and slipping his hand down to cup Shepard through his jeans.

 

Evidently they were.

 

Shepard grinned wildly, attacking the younger man's mouth again. The kiss was messy and hot and a little bit feral. James recoiled when he tasted blood on his tongue, but soon, they were melding together again, Shepard murmuring apologies against his swollen lips. They tried to be a little more careful, though it didn't douse the flames of their desire in the least, and when Shepard moved James' hand away and started rutting their dicks together through heavy jeans, the Lieutenant's head fell against the wall with a moan that was drowned out by the jarring music. John latched onto the man's neck then, sucking a dark bruise, forgetting for the moment that those were supposed to be kept hidden.

 

“Goddamn you're a sexy bastard,” Shepard growled, breath harsh and alcoholic against James' lips.

 

“You, t-too,” James stuttered, lost to the feel of John's hard cock grinding against his. “Fuck, Johnny... I'm... fuck, how does this feel so good?”

 

A puff of laughter hit James' lips, and Shepard's hand snaked between them, diving between the younger man's legs and rolling his balls with slender fingers. Then their lips were working in tandem again, bodies rocking into one another, and they were both lurching toward completion. And everything just felt so good. So fucking good.

 

James jerked away from Shepard's mouth, head hitting the wall again, “Ah, fuckfuckfuck...”

 

“Me too, baby,” Shepard panted in the younger man's ear. “Holy fuck... me, too.” John pitched forward into his lover one last time, bodies arching and crashing together. He felt the warm gush in his jeans, and continued rocking against his partner till they were both spent, neither of them capable of moving. If it hadn't been for James holding him up, Shepard would have slumped to the floor. As it was, he dropped his head to his lover's shoulder, and sucked in lungfuls of musky, humid air.

 

Laughter shook James' body, and Shepard raised his head, meeting his lover's amused eyes with a smug grin. “Damn, Johnny... that was something else,” he managed as he gulped down air.

 

“It was hot as fuck, is what it was,” Shepard murmured, lips meeting the younger man's for fleeting kisses.

 

“It was that, but, uh... how the hell are we going to get back to the ship now?”

 

Reluctantly, John pulled back, and noted the telltale wet spots on their jeans, clearly visible even in the club's low light. Shrugging, he laughed again. “Guess we'll have to take a cab.”

 


	6. Half-clothed Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title says, they can't spare the time to get all the way naked. lol... Also threw in a little suit porn, because, hey... who doesn't like that?

_Off with the suit. Off with the suit._ That's the only thing James could think at the moment. John looked sexier than anything in the fucking suit he'd worn to the casino, and they were just supposed to be changing so they could figure out what the hell to do next. But damn.

 

He pawed and tugged, keeping his lips cemented to Shepard's, and in the end, all they managed to do was get their dicks out through their zippers and take each other in hand.

 

This would never do.

 

Chuckling at Shepard's whine, James released the man and undid his trousers, turning and kneeling on the bed. “Fuck me, Johnny,” he breathed, and Shepard didn't waste any time, working quickly to open James up. When he slid home inside his lover, they both groaned with relief. Shepard took a moment to shed his coat, leaving his shirt half buttoned, before gripping James' hips and setting a bruising pace. Their bodies slapped together with a filthy sound, accompanied by a brilliant string of curses from both their lips, and at the rate they were going, James knew neither of them would last long.

 

“Fuck, I wish there was a fucking mirror in here, so I could see you,” James muttered, and John pulled out, yanking the big man up by the collar of his suit jacket, shoving him toward the bathroom. He nearly got tripped up in the trousers around his feet, but James kicked out of them, stumbling and catching himself on the bathroom sink.

 

Shepard's grin was feral as he stepped behind the man. “This what you wanted, Jimmy?”

 

And it was. Fuck, it definitely was. He could see most of John's body – dress shirt unbuttoned halfway, dick protruding from the zipper of his suit pants, and it was possibly the sexiest fucking thing he'd ever seen in his life. He whimpered, and Shepard chuckled darkly before shifting into him once more.

 

James studied his lover's face as he plunged into him over and over. Blue eyes were dark with lust, half lidded, and focused on James'. His teeth were embedded in his lower lip as he concentrated on fucking the younger man. Sweat trickled down his flushed face, and James thought Shepard was the most magnificent thing he'd ever beheld. His lips parted as he neared his release, a perfect 'oh' of pleasure and yearning, just as his eyes slipped closed, brow crinkling between them. A sudden last thought, had Shepard reaching for the younger man's cock, and he began stroking in perfect harmony with his thrusts. James shoved back, meeting him halfway, and Shepard stopped suddenly, breaking and spilling inside his lover, body curling in on itself, forehead coming to rest between James' shoulder blades. His arm kept working frantically as his hips slowly rolled forward, until James was coming with a violent curse and a shout that made their teammates below stop and listen.

 

Overheated and satiated, they finished stripping out of their suits, and Shepard nudged James back into the hot tub, climbing into the younger man's lap once they were seated. Their bodies still quivered with the shock waves of their orgasms, and their lips met gently again and again, while they lounged and let their breaths and heart rates slow.

 

“Fucking hell, you need to wear a suit more often!”

 

Shepard laughed. “Think the cleaner can get cum stains out?”

 

James' laugh bubbled up to match his lover's, and he shook his head, “You are so loco!”

 

“But you love me.”

 

“That I do!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read something funny, and also slightly disturbing, I suggest you check out this translation meme game we've been playing on tumblr. I translated a portion of this chapter to Irish then back to English using Google Translate. The result is interesting to say the least! [Here's the post](https://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com/post/167836076764/translation-meme-2)!


	7. Skype Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.... vidcon sex anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out kinda sweet and fluffy, I thought.

It fucking figured that the one time Shepard didn't take James on a mission with him, the squad got stranded while they waited on shuttle parts for the repair. Sleeping out on the ground had never held much appeal for John, and it certainly didn't now. He was miserable, cold, hungry, lonely, and horny, and there was a rock digging aggravatingly into his back. Garrus and Tali had disappeared, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing. Shepard found himself feeling a little jealous, to be honest, and then he felt a little guilty. His friends deserved some happiness, and he was grateful they'd found it in each other. Still... that didn't diminish his own discomfort at the moment. _Shit!_ He was becoming a spoiled brat!

 

He rolled over so that the rock was digging into his upper arm, then stood and tried to rearrange his bedroll for the thirtieth time to make it more comfortable. Cortez snored a little louder, and Shepard stalked away from the makeshift camp they'd set up, grumbling curses the whole way.

 

Finding himself a spot with a view, he sat, back pressed up tight against a boulder. It was more comfortable at least, but that didn't negate the loneliness. The moonlight spilling into the valley below him set a romantic tone to the evening, and John couldn't help but think of James.

 

Shepard had always considered himself a somewhat romantic guy, but so far as their relationship was concerned, James took the cake. The younger man was forever doing little things for John to make his life easier, or hell, just to see him smile. He wondered when he'd become so damned lovesick, then pulled up his omnitool to give his lover a call.

 

James answered him, voice rough with sleep, and John couldn't contain his smile. “Hey, Jimmy.”

 

“Loco? Everything alright?”

 

“Just... missing you.”

 

As James came more awake, his grin widened. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What are you missing?” There was a mischievous glint in the younger man's eyes that Shepard didn't miss, and he chuckled in response. God, but he loved this man.

 

“I was just thinking about what a romantic you are. There's a full moon out tonight, and a beautiful view. Only thing missing is someone to share it with.”

 

“Esteban crapped out on you, huh?”

 

Shepard laughed. “Yeah, he's been asleep for hours, I can't get comfortable, and I need my personal thermal heater to keep me warm.”

 

“Heh... there are other ways to get warm and comfortable,” James' voice dropped low, full of desire and promise, and Shepard shivered. He could almost imagine the man's lips at his ear, breath tickling as he spoke.

 

“Such as?” Shepard let his own voice dip, seductive and wanting, and the little half moan he got from Jimmy made his cock begin to stir.

 

James shifted around in the bed, propping himself on some pillows, and Shepard longed to be there with him. He was getting too damned old for this shit. When the war was over, he was going to give serious consideration to retiring. The rustling of sheets through the comm connection steered his thoughts back to the here and now, and he watched James' face, saw the exact moment when his lover took himself in hand.

 

“Tell me what you're doing,” Shepard coaxed, shifting his own hips down so he could get at the fly of his trousers. He let out a little moan of his own when he gripped his semi-hard cock and gave it a slow stroke, waiting to hear what James had to say.

 

“Mmm... my fingers are wrapped around my dick,” James murmured, already more than a little breathless. “Hang on.” He stopped, leaning over their bed, and Shepard heard him rummaging through the drawer. The cap of the lube clicked open, and John found himself feeling envious. What he wouldn't give to be there right now. Licking his own fingers, he went back to work, slow, even strokes that had him fully hard after just a couple passes.

 

James let out a sigh of relief when he gripped his dick with a lubed hand, and Shepard sucked in a sharp breath, watching intently as his lover's earthy, brown eyes rolled back in his head.

 

“ _Dios,_ ” James whispered. “ _Te quiero._ ”

 

“ _Te queiro muchisimo, mi_ _cariño,_ ” John responded, and James groaned as his head fell back against the wall. 

 

“John... I miss you so much, right now.”

 

“Me too, babe. Tell me more...”

 

“Ah... my hand is so slick... just like your mouth when you suck me.”

 

“Mmm... Jimmy... you taste so fucking good.”

 

“Y-you, too... hnng... I... I'm rubbing my thumb across the head,” James panted, and Shepard picked up the pace of his movements, trying to match his lover's rhythm. He copied James, thumbing the slit in his dick and smearing the drops of moisture down his shaft. He cursed, letting his head roll back against the boulder he was using for a backrest.

 

“Know what I love?” Shepard asked, voice wrecked and barely recognizable, “the way your breath catches in your throat every single time I kiss you right under your chin.”

 

A breathy laugh escaped James. “What are you talkin' about?”

 

Shepard had to force himself to say the words aloud, rather than just thinking them in his head. “It's just below and to the left of your chin. All I have to do is kiss you there, and it makes you gasp.”

 

“I can make you writhe just by licking that little dip between your trapezius and your collarbone,” James bragged with a smug twist of the lips.

 

Shepard chuckled. “You drive me wild, Jimmy. I can't help it.”

 

“Tell me what you'd do to me if you were here.”

 

John spit in his hand, coating his dick with it to ease some of the friction. He hummed in relief as he began stroking again. “God, Jimmy,” he said, fingers ghosting over the head of his cock, then winding around the shaft once more for another delicious stroke. “First I'd kiss you... long and drawn out, tasting your lips and the inside of your mouth.”

 

James whimpered, lips parting, almost moving as though he could feels the press of Shepard's mouth against his own.

 

“I'd lick that spot on your chin,” he grinned, “hear you gasp my name, feel your body arch into mine.”

 

“Johnny.”

 

“Yes,” Shepard cooed. “Just like that. Love to hear you say my name like that.” His eyes drifted closed as he focused on the sensations pumping through his groin, the electric heat in his veins. His climax began to rise, and he backed off, slowing his movements and savoring the noises James was making.

 

“Want you... inside me,” James gasped.

 

“Use your fingers,” John whispered.

 

James yanked the omnitool off his arm and dropped it on the bed beside him while John laughed. “Can you still hear me?”

 

“Yeah.” Shepard heard James' drawn out moan, and knew he was stretching himself open. “Are you still stroking your cock?”

 

“Fuck... yes...”

 

“How many fingers are you using?”

 

“Two... not as big as you, though.”

 

“Flatterer.” John grinned, though James couldn't see it, and he heard the younger man's chuckle. Setting his own omnitool on the ground, he got to work rolling his balls in his palm, fingers still slicking up and down his shaft. “Can you hear me?”

 

“Mmhm... getting close.”

 

“Damn I wish I was there. Love to watch you cum... to feel it on my skin... to taste it.”

 

“Goddamnit... I...”

 

“Imagine those fingers are my cock, Jimmy, sliding into you,” Shepard purred, smiling at James' groaning response. “How would you want me? Hard and fast? Or slow,” he dragged the word out, “and easy? Our bodies slick with sweat, moving together. Our lips tasting, fingers everywhere at once.”

 

“Cumming... fuck...” James panted.

 

Shepard gave himself a few quick jerks. “Me, too,” he gasped, spilling his seed on the ground in front of him. Leaning back against the boulder, he retrieved his omnitool, and saw James doing the same on the screen. The look on his lover's face was a strange contradiction of sated disappointment. “ _Te quiero mucho_ ,” John whispered, heart fluttering wildly in his chest.

 

“ _Yo también te amo._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and, hopefully, enjoying! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [ellebeedarling](https://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Much love,   
> Elle


End file.
